We might have the possibility
by XeringSnake
Summary: Song Fit-Possibility Duet-  Boa kwon , Daishi Miura took place during the ninja war when Anko is finally heading back to HQ away from kabutos hands, -lemon soft-


**Well like always I told you guys , when I made a song fit, firth search the song theme, and listen to it all time as posible till you end up reading the fit, you can also look for the translationg liryc on english and see if it fiots with my fit. **

**Posibillity Duet© Boa Kwon –Daichi Miura**

**Posibillity Duet**

**Mitarashi Anko , I love you ….. **

**Dont lie …. **

**Im not liying, im honest , with you, with me.. **

**But why, why now...;**there were sadness in her eye , but a warm smile paint on her face, she caress teh face if the man in front her.

**I don´t wanna lose you... the war is wating ... i needed to say it... to tell you ;** he rest his face on her palm, so soft, so delicate, he took her face on her hands and kiss her, soo passionately.

**Come back to me** ; she say into they kiss, surrounding her arms on his neck, touching her neck with her delicate fingers.

**Only if you promie me that you would do same... **; he hug her tight

**I promise ;** she kiss him furiosly, with passion, with decire, she love him also, she was happy, she wait long for ear does word coming from his lips, now that it was true that he say it, destiny put they apart, send they away from eachother, but they would be together again?, that wasn´t sure, even when they promise each other to come back.

She feeld how her coat what falling down here body, the sleepers hans of him have lift her up, soporting her, tightening her tights, what´s make her heat her up inside, she couldnt stop kissing him , she wanna feel him hers, true was she was his adn he was hers.

He lay her gently on the bed, making a soft trail of kisses down her body, from her neck to her soft chest, hsi hand where trabeling smoth in her legs, her tights, her hand get down her skirt just to feel teh soft fabric of her underwears, that was just an nuisance at the moment, but he was slow, he wanna see herl enjoying herself , he wanna love her just like never before, there was teh possibility that maybe, they wouldnt be able to see each other again, after this.

Just one second and she was naked under his protective´s hands , while he was still wering his pant´s, he took her hand on his, an put it above her head, he toch soflty with the step of her nose every inch of her delicate face, down her neck , he feel her skin, smeel her scence, she let go a soft moan when she feel her toungue play on her breats , how he entrelace they finiger´s and place her hand slow on his neck, she begun to play with his hair once again, leting go one more time a soft moan.

He separe there bodies just for a second, just to watch her breathing heavy, her chest raise with the rytm of her breathing, she smile, that childrish smile , and at the same time so full of love, the one smile just for him, he smile back, she the only woman capable of see his real face, with no regret the one that made him truly smile, the only one allow on his heart. He trow his pants a side along with his underwears, taking his place betwen her legs, there so close to her sex. She brush her fingers on his soft face still wering that sweet smile of hers.

**Did you ever thought .. at lease once.. that you and i will be together?.. ; **she ask.

**Why not?... everything is possible .. love is free ..for every one... there was the possibility and we took the chance don´t you think. **

She bit his lips and them kiss his lips so soft that was almost adictive.

**No one ... just for one moment could say that you an i ... that we.. we are actually we.. together no just one... **

**Hell they.. i don´t care... as long as i can love you **

**Kakashi...; **a sob let her lips, and she feeld how his sex was slowly entering her´s, so slow so carefully that was almost not him, it was extrange betwen they, this moments where soft not rude, his rythm was slow just like his breathing . she was kissing his neck , biting once or twice, what drag some grouns from him.

He stop for once, and held her back , so he could raice her a little, and she could be on top of him, sitting on his legs , on his sex. Her breats brushing his chest , while there where bouncing up and down, while his caress on her back where making her crazy.

**KAKASHI; **she yell once and twice, again and again.

**Anko...**

**Anko!... where...where is she... where the hell is she?; **he was yelling at that person that was sopost to be with her, who was part of her team , when he saw it came alon without the woman he most love much more then nothing else.

That men just look aside, it give him not response at all, the ward was already done, they supost to be there meet in the metting place, every singel squat, he still havehopes, he still have hope of seem her, like she have promisse, just like he promise as well.

Disaponted he look at the floor, he was angry, mad, impotent;** you pormisse, fuck .. you promisse …. **

**Still… im almost there… hold still; **she mumble to her self, while keep walking fowardt to the meting point, she was close, it could see it, she wasent goint to broke her promisse after all. When she finally arrive, she stop there static stronly harm, her fight was to much still, but she manage to get away from that place she was a pricioner againt her will. sHe needed to see him, feel him, his warm breath, touch him, see his face before she…..

**Anko..!;** there was him, standing just in from of her few inches away butnot much, she smile that simply smile just for him, she didn't move, he eater, he thouth it was just an illution that she wasent there, she was hurt pretty bad, bleeidng and even like that she still smile for him.

She couldn't stant still no more, no not more she was weak by now, she see him, atleat, she was back to him, her promisse was made. Simply she let her body fall down the floor, wating for the harder place to hit her body, instead she feel his arms, warmd and strpong holding her on a tight embrace, she look up at him still wearing that smile.

**Im back… just like I promisse…..; **a light salty tear run down her cheek, the one he kiss.

**Stay with me… stay; **his voice break

**I love you; **her voice was no more then a slighty hosky tone.

**Anko .. Stay… Don't go.. stay; **his voice craking for the pain on his heart, she place her pald on his face pulling down his mask, she could see his lips moving, but couldn't ear him, even still she feeld his warm.

**Don´t be sad… that is not my Hatake Kakashi **

**Don´t go… stay.. stay with me.. please.. stay with me, dont go…. ; **he hide his tears, pressiing her hand tigh on his face. She could see the sadness on him.

**I´ll promisse Iñll always love you… always; **she close her eyes and her hand easy slip down his cheek and fell at the floor.

He hold her tight to him, he wasent gonna let her go , no… no the woman that he love, not the one he fall for not her… he got close to her ear and whisper softly….

**i´ll always love you… I promisse; **he promse his last word.

But her heart was still rasing just for him…..


End file.
